


Pull me down hard & drown me in love.

by Lovelyyluciddreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (briefly.... shouted lol), (if you don’t like it don’t read it), (kind of?), Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Desperation Play, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, M/M, Non-Consensual, Please tell me if i need to tag more..., Top Harry, Wetting, shy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyyluciddreams/pseuds/Lovelyyluciddreams
Summary: Harry gets a shot at what he has always wanted and he doesn’t know how to handle it with out going overboard. Lucky for him he has the most understanding best friend there ever was.—This could be part of a series, but I’m not sure.





	Pull me down hard & drown me in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, someone asked me for it so give me a break if it’s not great

The boys were all crowded into a van leaving a venue on the way back to a hotel. Niall and Liam were in the front two seats already passed out, while Louis and Harry were in the back. Louis was wiggling around quite a lot which was annoying Harry, since he was tired and was trying to rest. “Jesus Louis, can’t you fuckin’ sit still!” He snapped kicking at Louis from across the bench seat where he had his feet on the older man’s lap anyway. Louis shuddered and pushed his thighs together “Fuck off! If you didn’t have your big ass feet on me then you wouldn’t even have noticed” Harry scuffed at him and brought his knees to his chest still facing sideways, scowling at him “what’s your problem anyways” Louis rolled his eyes his leg bouncing “nothing Harold, go to sleep” Niall turned around abruptly his hair sticking in all different directions “why don’t you both shut up go to sleep!!” He snarled before slouching back down in his seat. Harry looked over Louis’ body language carefully, his knee bouncing, bottom lip sucked into his mouth, eyebrows knitted together, a tiny bead of sweat forming on his temple, his hands on his thighs fingers splayed. The van hit a small bump in the road Louis pushed his hips back against the seat, his breath hitched, his eyes closing “fuck fuck fuck” he mumbled under his breath digging his fingers into his own thighs. Harry bit his lip, and watched him his eyes wide, he could feel his dick getting hard, this was so wrong, but he couldn’t help it. He had never actually seen this happen in person he felt like he was going to come in his pants. He took off his seat belt and scooted over to Louis with no idea of what he was even doing, Louis’ head snapped up “What Harry!? What do you want?” He whispered through gritted teeth. Harry felt like such a pervert, “uh…” he pushed the palm of his hand onto his dick squeezing it through his jeans letting out a low moan “god Lou I need to piss so bad…” Louis looked down to Harry’s hand where he was squeezing his cock through his jeans, he squeezed his thighs together “you do?” Louis spoke softly, Harry nodded his head and bit his lip looking at Louis in the eyes “mmm yeah so bad… I don’t know if…Louis I” Harry squeezed harder rocking into his hand moaning quietly putting his other hand on Louis thigh, digging his fingers into it “fuck Lou, I think I might wet myself” Louis laughed nervously, grabbing his own dick through his jeans, sighing at the bit of relief “well you’re not on your own man, if we don’t get there soon I’m going to lose it… sorry I yelled at you…I’m on edge I guess” Harry shook his head “it’s okay… me too, how bad...” He nodded his head towards Louis’ crotch “Harry I honestly don’t think I can make it up the stairs to the hotel… like I’ve already pissed a little bit” Harry moaned he couldn’t believe this was happening “how much?” Harry asked rushed, Louis tiled his head scanning over the boy in front of him “like a lot… Harry I’m seriously going to full on piss my pants” he removed his hand and looked down at the wet spot watching a little more leak out before looking back up at Harry and slapping his hand back over his cock, Harry was awestruck, his face was completely red. “uh… Louis. If you’re, um… sorry this is awkward. But if um if you can get hard, it won’t be so bad” Louis choked on his air making him leak more, he gripped his cock harder and whined “fuck…um yeah... I guess you’re right but that’s not going to happen… I can’t focus on that” Harry laughed nervously…and squeezed his cock, rubbing it through his jeans a little bit moaning lowly “it can happen…it’s pretty easy man just...think about something that gets you hard… try to forgot we’re here” he moved his hand, so Louis could see how hard he was, his dick twitched in his jeans, he had leaked a bit of come but he just passed that off that he had pissed a little bit too. “Jesus Harry…” Harry shrugged and nervously bit his lip “I’d rather be hard in front of all of you than piss my pants…” Louis squeezed his cock through his jeans rubbing it a bit and shook his head “I can’t Haz I’m to freaked out” Harry bit his lip and put his hand on Louis thigh “I can… um… I mean…if you want me too…Just like friend helping a friend out” Louis looked at Harry’s face for a few seconds and nodded “right, fuck, good…okay I’m going to… umm” he placed his hand over louis wrist pulling his hand off, making Louis wet a bit more, louis bit his lip “Fuckin hell Hazza do something” Harry held back a moan and put his hand over Louis dick and started rubbing it louis tensed “close your eyes babe…it will be less weird for you right?” Louis nodded and closed his eyes. Harry squeezed and rubbed his hand over the length of the older man’s cock. Louis made a small sound of approval, so Harry continued rubbing a little harder he could feel how hard Louis was, and he didn’t want Louis to think he was weird so he went to pull his hand away, and Louis caught his wrist “ugh fuck, don’t stop” he opened his eyes and looked at him with horror on his face and let go of his best friends hand “I mean… obviously you can stop… just. I just mean… um… I just meant… because it is helping…a lot” louis moved his hips up slightly, Harry put his hand back on the wet bulge in Louis pants and bit his lip “right yeah, whatever helps…” he kept rubbing faster and harder. Harry was starting to think this was a dream. Louis’ breath hitched, he reached out grabbing Harry’s thigh “Haz I’m going to come…” Harry pulled his hand away… Louis whined looking disappointed “sorry Lou that’s kind of the point…you have to stay hard, if you come you’re going to piss yourself” Louis moved his hand from Harry’s leg “mmm yeah sure…I know, um thanks…” Liam moved around a bit in the front “what the fuck are you guys doing back there?!” Louis eyes went wide with panic “it seriously sounds like you guys are watching fucking porn or something” Harry moaned out and whined “mmm NO! Liam, you ass! I’m going to piss my fucking pants, how long” Liam laughed at him “we are literally in the parking lot look around dumbass” Louis sighed out of relief “right! then stop and let me out! Louis come with me!!” Harry demanded flinging the door open to van the boy’s rushed inside and into the elevator Louis looked like he was about to cry Harry reached over and put his hand over Louis dick through his pants “almost Lou…” the door dinged and the two of them rushed out once they got in their room louis was almost in tears… “Haz…” he motioned down “it hurts” Harry grabbed him and pushed him against the wall forcing his leg between the smaller man’s, Louis gasped. “just tell me if you want me to stop okay…” Louis nodded. Harry rolled his hips forward thrusting his clothed cock against Louis thigh, louis whined and thrusted his hips forward into Harry. Both of them panting it didn’t take long for Louis to come, almost instantaneously he started leaking Harry could feel the wet spot on Louis’ pants growing Harry moaned loudly “Haz…I can’t hold it… harry stop” he said panicked gripping the boys hips trying to still them, “Lou please let it go…fuck please babe it feels so good” Harry took Louis hand from where it rested on his hip and laced their fingers holding their hands above Louis head, Harry humped into Louis pushing harder, making him wet more “Harry please” Harry put his hand between them pushing gently on louis lower stomach “come on babe just let go, don’t hold it, please louis please” Louis lost control completely flooding his pants moaning and going slack, Harry pulled the hand he was holding and put it over his own shoulder, he gripped Louis waist steading him by pulling him closer, Harry felt the wetness seep through his jeans “Ugh fuck, baby I got you, I’m going to come” Harry let his head fall on Louis shoulder and humped one more time into Louis leg just as Louis was finishing Harry came harder than he probably ever has, he was breathing hard, and then the reality of what just happened set in he leaned back “I’m so sorry that was way out of line…Lou…please don’t hate me” louis laughed quietly “I just pissed on you and you think you’re out of line?” Harry shook his head a tear falling down his cheek “god Louis… that was my fault, not yours, I made you do that and I just… fuck I hate myself. You told me to stop” Louis stepped forward reaching for him “can we um…talk about this in the shower?” Harry flinched tears pouring down his cheek and nodded. Louis turned the water on and stripped, Harry just stood there not moving or saying anything. “Hazza, we’ve seen each other naked several times, it’s not a big deal… come on get it off” Louis tugged at the boy’s shirt pulling it over his head and then looked at him carefully his hand resting on the button of Harry’s jeans “Harry? Come on…are you going to make me do this for you?” Harry looked away flinching, not meeting Louis eyes “Okay, then I’m going to take your pants off... don’t hit me or something” Harry was mortified, he wanted to crawl into a blackhole and never come out. Louis undid the button on his jeans and grabbed the waistband of his jeans along with his briefs pulling them off. He grabbed Harry’s hand and led him into the walk-in shower pushing him back under the warm water Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to look at the older man. Louis took both of Harry’s hands bringing them up to his chest and holding them there between them “Hazza? Babe? Please say something…you’re scaring me” Harry looked at Louis directly in the eyes and shook his head “I’m sorry…” Louis looked over Harry’s face, he had never seen him so upset “why are you sorry Harry, you just… I mean fuck Haz, that felt good. I liked it. You shouldn’t be sorry…” Harry didn’t talk the rest of the shower, he let Louis wash his hair and body even though he cringed the whole time because he felt wrong, they got dressed in silence. Louis took Harry’s hand and led him to sit on the edge of the bed while Louis knelt in front of him taking his hands “Hey… look at me for a second okay can you just try to tell me why you are so upset” Harry looked up meeting Louis’ eyes “I’m so horrible, Lou. I didn’t even have to go I just made that up. Just seeing you like that made me so…” He closed his eyes “it was like I couldn’t stop myself, I wanted you to wet yourself… you turned me on so bad… I’ve never felt like that before, I know you have a girlfriend and I know we’re both meant to be straight but god, just seeing you squirm, and…” He gestured towards the wall “I totally took advantage of you, you pushed me back and told me to stop and I made you wet yourself and I didn’t listen…I’m sorry, I don’t deserve you. Just go please” Harry was starting to get hysterical. Louis shook his head and smiled pushing Harry backwards so that he was sitting with his back against the headboard, and then he moved to straddle him sitting on his thighs, nothing unusual for the two of them Louis took Harry’s hand in his own “so how long then have you been into that?” Harry blushed “Louis…” Harry still wouldn’t look at him “no one has even done that for you?” Harry shook his head, “Louis… can we just forget about it I’m sorry” Louis shrugged “I’d be down to do it again like properly… if you wanted” Harry’s eyes went wide, looking up at him “what?” Louis shrugged and played with his own fingers “I mean if you want, I would do it for you again…it felt really good, just being like so um vulnerable I guess, having you just… uh, force me… I mean. God, I don’t know. I’ll do it if you want” Louis’ face was scarlet red, he was pretty sure his cheeks were literally on fire. “You liked it?” Harry asked, Louis nodded and scooted up so that he was properly straddling him, he wiggled his bum a little bit and put his head on Harry’s shoulder wrapping his arms around the man’s back “I kind of have to go again… I mean just cause I had to hold it for so long last time… maybe later, like if I have to wait a long time… maybe if you want…you don’t have to. Harry? I really liked it…I know I was telling you to stop, but fuck Hazza if I really wanted you to stop I could have fuckin pushed you off or something…” he moved his hips down and forward letting out a shaky breath. Harry could feel him getting hard “Fuck…you’re serious?” Louis nodded into Harry’s neck “Hazza it only took me all of 5 min to figure out that you didn’t have to piss in the van…” Harry groaned “well that’s embarrassing.” Louis Sighed “mmm yeah…well so is passing by the bathroom on purpose because you like the feeling and you think you’ll have enough time to get back to the hotel and jerk off…” Harry smirked “you what?!” Louis wrinkled his face up “I didn’t really expect traffic” Harry moaned and moved his hips up “you were going you hold it, come up here and jerk off…with me in the room and then what?” Louis shrugged “I guess I didn’t think that far ahead it just sounded good…” He patted Louis ass “get up…” Louis got off Harry’s lap and sat on his knees next to him, Harry stuck his hand down the front of his own pants adjusting his cock, so it wasn’t as noticeable and then stood up heading for the door “I’ll be right back okay?” Louis nodded. Harry returned a few minutes later with more sheets and water bottles, he tossed one at Louis and smiled awkwardly “want that?” Louis nodded and drank it watching Harry as he removed his own shirt leaving his jeans on. Checking to make sure he door was locked, and the privacy sign was flipped, he closed the curtains and laid down next to Louis with his head propped up against the headboard “get your shirt off hm? Keep your jeans on…” Louis nodded his blue eyes sparkling and did as he was told “now come here and lay with me…” Harry say up pulling Louis in his lap to straddle him and then laidback, bringing Louis down to lay on his chest, he rubbed his hand up and down Louis spine lightly “try to fall asleep…” Louis closed his eyes and listened to Harry’s heart beating the consistent rhythm lulling him to sleep Harry wrapped his large hand under Louis bum pulling him up a little so that the smaller man’s head was resting on his shoulder, and their cocks were lined up. He ran his fingers though the man’s feathery brown hair sighing his eye lids fluttering shut. Harry woke to Louis whining and grinding down then side to side “wake up babe…” Harry gently rolled his hips up Louis moaned “come on Louis babe, wake up” Louis made a noise of disapproval and then he realized where he was and what he was doing, then he felt his bladder was full “mmmm… Hazza” he rolled his hips forward trying to get pressure on his dick “you’re so perfect Louis, how is the even possible” Louis shook his head in the crook of Harry’s neck “Haz….” Louis whined. Harry kissed Louis’ cheek “please don’t be embarrassed love” Louis leaned up looking Harry in the eyes searching for something “What is it babe? If you don’t want to do this anymore we don’t have to… Lou? We can stop” Louis looked so small and young like this Harry reached up and brushed his hair out of his eyes again “Lou…babe… do you want to stop?” Louis blinked at him and shook his head “Harry… I… umm, I need you to” he blushed “I need you to... I can’t just, um…” Harry put his hand on Louis cheek and sat up pulling Louis legs around him, so they were face to face “hey relax okay, it’s me, I’m your best friend… tell me what you need love” Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at Louis waiting patiently Louis locked eyes with Harry “Hazza, I need you to make me do it… like before. I want it… but I won’t do it, I’ll back out. I’m nervous. I want it, but I need you to force me even if I say no… just um, tell me what to do? Please” he put his head down on Harry’s shoulder his face going red. Harry nodded “yeah okay, I can do that babe, but I need you to tell me if it’s too much okay… just umm ‘red’ okay… as a uhh a safe word or something kay?” Louis leaned back and smiled at him nodding then gripped his cock through his jeans and whined. Harry pulled his hand off gently by his wrist then using his other hand he trapped Louis’ other wrist. He pulled the smaller man closer, not letting go of his arms, “it’s red okay Lou? If you want me to stop… I don’t want to fuck anything up between us, got it? I don’t want this to ruin us, promise me” Harry said in a sweet hushed tone. Louis nodded, “ _Lewis..._ if you want this I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me you promise me… **_now!!_** ” Harry stated, bluntly gritting his teeth and growling out the last word” Louis blinked a few times, looking at Harry in the eyes not breaking contact, his dick was straining against his jeans and he could feel that Harry’s was too. “I promise” his voice barely above a whisper. Harry let out a breath he was holding, he let go of Louis wrists “good. fuck I love you. I think about this all the time babe” Harry shoved Louis off his lap so he was on his back Louis’ hands immediately flew to his crotch gripping tightly and squeezing his legs together “mmm how bad Louis, how much longer do you think you can hold it baby?” Louis shook his head and closed his eyes. Harry placed his hands between Louis knees and started pulling them apart “Harry! I can’t!” Harry pushed his knees down, so they were spread open “I said how much longer? When I ask you something I expect you to answer me. Understood?” Louis nodded quickly Harry removed one of Louis hands from his crotch “out loud baby, I want to hear you say it” Louis looked up at him with a tear falling from his eye “I understand” Harry reached up and wiped the tear off his cheek “and are you still okay?” Louis nodded “yes. yes, I’m okay, I promise” his voice was cracking. Harry bit his lip “you look so good like this baby, don’t be shy.” Harry ran his nails down Louis torso making the older boy moan out loud and lose focus for a second a little wet spot formed on his jeans “no, no, no…harry!!” He squeezed harder, Harry rubbed his hand over his clothed dick trying to get some relief “mmm fuck babe, get your hand off I want to see how much you leaked” Louis shook his head “I can’t Harry… I can’t move” Harry leaned down and bit Louis’ neck then whispered over it firmly in a husky voice “do it…now” Louis tried moving one of his hands, but he could feel himself leaking more he pressed his hand over his dick again “I can’t I’m going to wet myself harry I can’t do it!!” He had tears rolling down his cheeks. Harry moved to sit next to Louis and rubbed his face. Looking into his tear soaked eyes the younger man demanded “you can, and you will” he pulled Louis from where he was laying and moved him to sit on his stomach, his legs spread on either side of Harrys torso, he pulled his hand off his dick. “HARRY Nooo!!” Louis sobbed, the wet spot growing bigger, and then stopping. harry humped up, he wished that the jeans were off he wanted so much more. Harry put his hand on Louis lower stomach and pressed his fingers lightly “Harry stop! I’m going to… I can’t hold it” Harry pushed harder. “Hazza please!” Harry bucked his hips up “Relax damnit!!…. I want you to, mmm” he could feel the wetness slowly starting to spread down to Louis ass and puddle onto his chest, he pushed louis’ hips back a bit so that he was sitting over his clothed dick. He grabbed the back of Louis neck pulling him down so that his face was a mere centimeter away from his own. Harry bucked his hips up “do you feel that, can you feel how hard I am? That’s all because of you”, he licked his lips and made eye contact one last time before closing his eyes and pressing his lips on to Louis’ the older man moaned and rutted forward letting a few spurts of piss soak through his jeans, making harry pant hot air into his mouth “let go baby, I want you to let it go right now” Harry pressed his hand between them pushing on Louis stomach, that was it Louis moaned loudly and humped into him slowly as it poured out of him, Harry could feel the warmth covering his cock, and soaking the bed around them he gripped the sheets and bucked his hips up “god yes keep going baby, you’re doing so good for me” when Louis finally stopped, he fell against Harry’s chest “Hazza” He moved his hips in little circles trying to get off. Harry pushed Louis off and on to his back he rubbed his hand over the wet denim and moaned “fuck Louis, I’m so hard for you right now you did so good” He unbuttoned louis jeans and pulled them down flinging them to the floor “you remember the word, right?” Louis looked at him completely blissed out “yes” Harry nodded as he sucked his finger into his mouth and circled it around the outside of Louis hole before gently pushing it in, moving it in and back out adding another finger angling them and pushing in searching for the perfect spot louis cried out “UGH FUCK!!!” Pushing his hips down his hand moving towards his dick “don’t you dare touch yourself baby, you keep your hands up, understand!” Louis moaned “mmm yes harry, I understand” Harry removed his fingers, and got up looking for the lube he had in his bag, once he was back he had removed the wet jeans he had on “and I want you to try addressing me properly next time hm? I don’t want to have to spank you baby” Louis nodded moaning loudly his dick leaking pre come on his stomach Harry coated his dick in lube and lined himself up, slowly pushing in letting Louis adjust to the feeling before pulling back out and slamming back in he knew he wasn’t going to last long at all he could still feel how wet the bed was underneath his knees he moved so he was angled differently thrusting into the man’s prostate “oh my god harry” Harry leaned down and bit Louis shoulder, placing his hand loosely around the smaller man’s throat, making him moan, his dick twitching “what did I say about addressing me properly baby” louis took a deep breath “mm yes da…” Harry pulled out and slammed back in hitting Louis’s prostate over and over “go on, say it!!! Lewis!! say it!!!” Harry was dripping sweat. Louis sucked in a breath his heart racing “DAAADDY I’m coming!!!” Louis screamed his fists digging into the wet sheets on either side of him, that was enough to send Harry over the edge “fuck you’re such a good boy baby” he panted trusting sloppily, filling louis up with his come. Harry slowly pulled out of him and pulled him to the end he of the bed by his legs, “come here… let’s go take a bath” louis nodded Harry took his hand leading him into the bathroom turning on the water and plugging the drain “get in I’ll be right back love” he kissed his temple before rushing out. Harry quickly stripped the sheets throwing them in a pile on the floor in the opposite corner of the room with their jeans. He pulled back the covers on the other bed, turned on the table side lamp and put out clean briefs for both of them. He rushed back into the bathroom and shut the water off, slipping behind Louis in the tub, so that he could sit between his legs harry wrapped his arms around the man and pulled him into his chest kissing his neck and his cheeks “are you okay? Was that okay?” Louis relaxed into Harry, leaning his head back into his shoulder. “It was perfect, I’ve never… That was my first time, with a guy” Harry rubbed soap over Louis chest and arms “me too Lou…not to be cheesy but I’m glad it was you…” louis smiled “me too Hazza.” After they had gotten dried off and had climbed into bed Harry cleared his throat “so um, the daddy thing… that’s not uh weird for you right? Cause um like...” Louis laughed and pulled Harry close “Harry shut up” Louis kissed him gently before pulling back “I thought when I came and screamed it that would be a good indication that I’m okay with it… you dork.” Harry blushed “yeah… okay just wanted to make sure… it’s um kind of embarrassing…” Louis brushed his curls off his forehead and smirked “how is it that you are so confident and dominant, and then you just turn back into this scared little boy” Harry buried his head in Louis chest “dunno…you make me nervous Lou” Louis laughed again “I guess it’s a good balance then hm?” Harry nodded “promise me we will be friends forever Lou? I really love you” Louis grabbed Harry’s chin and pulled him up to look at him “I can’t promise that, because I want more… I don’t want to be just your friend Harry. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don’t want anyone one else, and I don’t want anyone else having you. So, if you will have me I’d really like to be more than just your friend” Harry nodded and blushed “yeah Lou I’d really like that” Louis kissed him “good, I love you babe”


End file.
